


The Big Red Monster (Redone)

by WasNeverHere0_0



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Chases, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasNeverHere0_0/pseuds/WasNeverHere0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is Running From a Monster...but What And Who is It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Red Monster (Redone)

**Author's Note:**

> A Few weeks ago I started reading some of my old Fanfics And Thought "WOW Did I Really Write This" But then I notice how popular they were but then I thought "WOW people actually liked these" My Writing Skills have progressed immensely Since I First Started Writing And I'm Grateful For All my loyal Readers So i thought "Why Not clean these up abit and even make them better" So that's what I'm Doing. Hope You Like it.
> 
> 1 of 3
> 
> This is the Very First FanFic I every Wrote It's very Important Too me So I Started With This one First. Not Much New Here Except Some Much Needed Cleaning

Felix ran, he ran fast and far, far into the woods far from the niceland apartment far from the nicelanders and more importantly far from his pursuer, but alas not far/fast enough for he did not need to look back to know that his pursuer was not to far behind him, but still with the distance he put between him and his chaser he still had a pretty good chance of escape...at least that's what he told himself "oh my land" Felix thought "maybe if i keep going i can lose him through the trees". It wouldn't work. he could try to hide but that would accomplish nothing his pursuer would just knock down ever tree in the forest if that was what it took to have the little handyman in his clutches. 

after about another yard or so Felix stopped to lean against a tree since his lungs were desperate for air and his throat was dry. Felix swallowed a few times to moisten his throat and then started panting for air "maybe if I keep going like this i'll eventually out run him and then I can sneak back to - "oh Felix" his pursuer called, Felix's head immediately shot up as he could see his chaser quickly closing the gap between him his loud footsteps echoing through out the Forest and Felix with a sinister smile on his face that caused Felix to shiver a bit. "I'm coming" He said with enthusiasm

Felix heart nearly jumped out of his chest at hearing that and quickly burst into a sprint which was foolish because his brain knew he should save his strength and breath for his inevitable fate, but that didn't stop his gut from taking over his instincts. he began to run but he was slower then when started and he knew if this kept up his pursuer would catch him in no time. but that thought was abruptly stopped by him tripping on a branch,tripping,then falling forward faceplanting into the cool night grass "uh oh" Felix gasped raising up and wiping stray blades of grass and dirt from his face and forehead "I need to get up and get moving fast before he-" Felix was stopped talking when heard heavy footsteps just a few feet away "catches up" Felix gulped.

he quickly look over his shoulder to see his pursuer was just seconds away from catching him and was closing the distance between them pretty fast, "oh jiminy jaminy come on think fix it think" Felix weighed his options and decided that if he crawled away quickly and hid behind or in a tree and hoping that he would lose his chaser while he still had the chance was the best and ONLY option there was so without waiting crawled toward the nearest tree from him but the heavy foot steps (which seem to get louder with each step and of course were because the chaser was within talking distance) were getting closer but Felix not wanting to give up pushed on as he was determined not to get caught by his pursuer. however the determination, confidence, hope and the will to keep going on died when the foot steps stopped RIGHT behind him.

When he could feel eyes beaming down upon him he decided to turn over and stare right back at them and face his fate with dignity(or maybe he was hoping that maybe if he submitted without a fight he'd be shown mercy)so he stared right back at the larger program dressed in red overalls, red shirt and no shoes since his feet were too big for them "hello Felix" The villain said with a mischievous smile glinting in the moon light

"oh hel-hello Ralph" Felix said with a shaky voice and forced smile

"tsk tsk tsk how rude you know it's not nice to run away from people Lixie" Ralph cooed huskily which made Felix grow weak in the knees (good thing he was lying down on the grass) and waving his finger back and forth

"oh that pffft no Ralph um I wasn't running from you i was...i...was...just...um" Felix's words were dying in his throat but Ralph however finished for him

"lying" Ralph said "so not only did you run from me which you knew was not wise and you tried to lie just now for shame Felix well enough chit chat we both know what's coming" Ralph cracked his knuckles and walk closer to Felix 

Felix eyes wided with fear, he tried to crawl backwards away from Ralph as best he could but soon he found himself backed into the same tree he planned to hide in cruel irony huh "no more running Felix time to face the music" Ralph said as he moved toward Felix

"no,no please"Felix pleaded

"begging's cute but won't help you here I am Felix The Big. Red. Monster." Ralph said and slowly crept toward the trembling Felix

Felix put a hand out in front of him as if it would keep Ralph away "please noooo" 

"yeeees The...Big...Red...TICKLE MONSTER" Ralph shouted he then jumped on top of Felix and proceeded to dig his fingers gently into Felix's sides and tummy causing the handyman to burst into a fit of laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAnoHAHAHAHAHAplllllllleeeaseHAHAHA RlaphHAHAstopHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"after making me chase you all the way out here I don't think so, besides i'd be worried about round 2 if I were you"Ralph said with a chuckle

"HAHAHAHAHAwhatHAHAHAround tooooHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"yep"

"HAHAHAHAHAoh RalphHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHApleaseHAHAhave mercyHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"sorry Lixie but liars don't deserve mercy although getting me to chase you out here far from home where no one can hear you and I can do whatever I want to you was a very good touch you know I should probably thank you for that but instead I think i'll just tickle you some more" Ralph said all the while Felix was laughing and squrming underneath him

Ralph continued his torture for a good while. Felix had a deep red blush on his face and was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face

"HAHAHAHAHApleaseHAHAHAHARalphHAHAHAHAI can'tHAHAHAHAtake itHAHAHAanymooorrreeHAHAHAH"

"hmmm well since you asked nicely I guess Round 1 is over" Ralph released Felix and his laughter slowed down to mere giggles Ralph reached down and wiped the tears from Felix's face 

"oh my land Ralph the honey glows you give me our something awful" Felix blushed

"you know Lixie you look beautiful tonight" Ralph said and Felix blushed even harder

"and you look very handsome Ralph" Felix said and Ralph turn a little red himself as he rubbed the back of his neck

"so maybe we should get back to-"

"oh no you don't "Ralph interrupted grabbing Felix "if you think you can weasel out of this you're sadly mistaken now then"

Ralph started to remove Felix shirt "RALPH what are you doing?" Felix asked

"taking off your shirt" Ralph replied calmly

"what could he be-oh my land i hope isn't thinking about doing it all the way out here in public on the grass and dirt with no privacy" Felix thought

"don't worry baby I'm not planing anything too dirty" Ralph said as if reading Felix's mind, and Felix was a bit relieved once Felix shirt was off Ralph tucked it into his back pocket "ready for round 2?" Ralph asked with smile

"please Ralph no more" Felix begged

"I'll take that as a yes" with that Ralph pin both Felix's arms down with little effort and buried his head in Felix's tummy and blew into it. laughter erupted from Felix even worst then a few moments ago

Felix jerked side to side, thrashed out with legs and feet which didn't accomplish anything given the size difference between the two men, no Felix was at Ralph's complete mercy and they both knew it 

"HAHAHAHAHAHnoHAHAHAHAfair you'reHAHAHAHAbigger thenHAHAHAmeeeeeHAHAHAHA"

"you know you love it" Ralph teased then dove right back down and applied the same torturous act even more tears fell from his eyes but they were happy ones and Ralph knew it

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAralph pleasepleasepleaseplease pretty please stoooopHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hmmm i don't know i kinda like this position with you pinned underneath me shirtless and squirmy"

HAHAHAHAHAHAoh pleaseHAHAHAHAralph i can'tHAHAHAHAHAbreathHAHAHAHAi'm sorry i liedHAHAHAHAHAHAHAreallyHAHAHAHAHAHAoh please my handsome RalphyHAHAHAHAlet me goHAHAHAHA

"oh now were sweet talking eh lixie"

"HAHAHAHAHAplease Ralphy"

"hmm fine" with one more torturous blow on the belly Ralph got up released Felix's arm's picked him up and set him on his lap Felix blushed but didn't say anything Ralph reached into his back pocket took out Felix's shirt and gave it to the handyman when Felix was properly dressed he rested his head on Ralph's chest feeling quite exhausted Ralph stroked his hair lovingly and Felix sighed contently

"golly Ralph you sure know how to put the honey glows on someone what brought the whole torture act on anyway?" Felix asked innocently 

"dunno sometimes you're just to cute I can't help myself" Ralph answered 

Felix blushed and buried his head in Ralph's chest Ralph chuckled from the sudden shyness they stayed like that for a while listening to the wind blowing in the tree and the crickets and birds chirping in the distance of the night and each others breathing. soon Ralph decided it was time head back since Felix was drooping and starting to fall asleep "come on Felix let's go home before the nicelanders think I kidnapped you or something" Ralph picked Felix up and started towards his and Felix's home carrying Felix's bridal style "Ralph you don't have to carry me i can walk"Felix said a bit hazy as if he just woke up"shhh I don't mind Lixie i know how tired you from the running and tickling, just rest and let Ralphy take you home" Felix didn't want to put Ralph to work like that but Ralph was right he was Really so just this once he'd let Ralph carry him. Felix reached up and planted a kiss on Ralph cheek"you're sweet" Felix mumbled and cuddled up to Ralph and in no time was fast asleep.

Ralph stared down at the sleeping man in his arms he bent and planted a quick kiss on his forehead "i love you Felix. you were worth the chase" Ralph said quietly and resumed the to walk back home with his lover in his arms.


End file.
